


Вариации Миши

by Teado



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, sister/brother relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего лишь несколько вариаций Миши из множества тех, что никогда не существовали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вариации Миши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations of Mischa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898743) by [blackhorseandthecherrytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree). 



**С и н и й**

Все, что она помнит о своем родовом замке, — это тьма, крики и лицо человека, приходящего к ней по ночам: он просит вести себя тише и прятаться, а еще обещает, что все будет хорошо. Кошмар, через который она прошла в детстве, остается для Миши тайной, и она по крупицам собирает то, что может извлечь из памяти других людей.

После первого убийства Миша клянется, что это была только самооборона, и французский суд ее оправдывает. Леди Мурасаки оставляет записку для нее и возвращается обратно в Японию.

Миша — твердый идеальный лед, и веточка из Хиросимы не может расколоть ее.

**З о л о т о й**

Два небесных светила не могут быть слишком близко или далеко друг от друга, они всегда вместе — и одно идеально повторяет другое. Так Миша, сама того не желая, навсегда нашла себе звезду, замыкающую ее Вселенную после Солнца брата. Ей было бы достаточно быть просто планетой, но Ганнибал настаивает, чтобы она светила ярче, а желания брата всегда были для Миши важнее, чем весь остальной мир.

Леди Мурасаки — Луна, согревшая их обоих, таких чуждых и далеких. И полюбившая Мишу и Ганнибала, не желающих соприкасаться друг с другом. Только время покажет, станет ли она сверхновой, как они, или же обратится в звездную пыль.

Они Лектеры: безжалостные, своенравные, неповторимые. Они выживут.

**Л а б и р и н т**

Миша меняет множество личностей на протяжении долгих лет, плавая между ними, словно пугливая форель. Она не задерживается ни в одной, и каждая следующая личность так же бесполезна, как и предыдущая.

Но Мориарти — настоящее произведение искусства, способное занять Мишу на несколько десятилетий вперед. Это полностью она — какой она могла бы быть, если бы не имела ни перед кем обязательств. Мориарти — загадка, лабиринт, код, который не расшифровать, потому что ответ скрыт во Дворце Памяти женщины, вероятно, даже не существующей.

Миша пишет еще одно зашифрованное послание брату, где просит Ганнибала повременить с побегом из тюрьмы и дождаться сигнала, чтобы она смогла освободить его. У них все-таки должны быть свои игры.

**Д у х**

Там нет смерти. Там нет боли. Там есть лишь тени вещей, которых больше нет.

Миша не знает значение слова «нет». Все, что она осознает, — боль, тишина, холод, брат и свое желание быть с ним.

Она проходит сквозь него, не может забраться на колени, но все равно обнимает за шею и шепчет:

— Не грусти, Анниба.

Миша злится, когда Ганнибал не перестает плакать. Он не обращает на нее внимания. Она не поймет, почему брат станет выглядеть, как их отец, никогда не будет видеть ее и начнет делать взрослые вещи, будто он уже не ребенок. Она не поймет до того дня, пока Ганнибала не накроет та же завеса, и он решит идти до конца.

Миша еще долго не простит ему этого.

**Author's Note:**

> В сериале «Элементарно» роль Мориарти исполняет Натали Дромер.


End file.
